board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Phoenix Wright 3 Character
Save My Phoenix Wright 3 Character was a Save My contest run by Paratroopa1 in the month following the release of Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (November 2007). It is the third contest in the "Save My Phoenix Wright Character" contest series. Only characters who made an appearance in the third game are included as the contestants. The Results 1st. Miles Edgeworth - Was there really ever any doubt? Edgeworth's definitely the most popular PW character. He's the Link of PW. Edgeworth wins his second Save My Phoenix Wright Character contest, this time as an Ace Attorney instead of an Ace Prosecutor. Yay Edgeworth! 2nd. Maya Fey - I don't think I would've expected Maya's fanbase to be the most dedicated, but they certainly get my kudos for somehow getting Maya into the finals. Maya does better than the last two years but can't quite win. 3rd. Dahlia Hawthorne - In the most down-to-the-wire match to date, Dahlia's evil plan to kill Maya (or at least knock her out of the contest) failed once again, and she was executed. But she got further in the contest than any villain has to date. Good job Dahlia! :D 4th. Godot - some witty comment about coffee here, I'm too lazy right now 5th. Iris - Iris, there's no world just for reploid. It's only a fantasy! Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris... Iris!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO GO ON WHAT... WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAARGH 6th. Franziska von Karma - Sorry, guess we won't be having a proper ASCII showdown this year with Franziska's exit. Another pretty big upset, I thought she would advance to the next round but she ended up getting whipped good by Maya and Iris. Hawt. 7th. Luke Atmey - ZVARRI LOL. At last, the truth is beautifully revealed to me, the Ace Contest Host: Luke Atmey fails! 8th. Adrian Andrews - Fun fact: Adrian got 6th in the PW2 contest, when she was more important and competition was less stiff. It's kinda funny. Anyway, I'm just wasting this space because Adrian has no particular gimmick that I can make fun of. 9th. Furio Tigre - GWOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!! Youse tryin' to mess with The Tiger? He and his pink moped are gonna mess you up good! But apparently, Board 8 prefers Xin Eohp to the real deal. I fear for your lives if you ever need a lawyer. 10th. Viola Cadaverini - Looks like Don Tigre couldn't save her from this accident after all. Hee... hee... hee... 11th. Mia Fey - Okay, you guys really have it out for defense attorneys, I guess. And good characters. What is wrong with you? 12th. Dick Gumshoe - Like gum on your shoe, he's impossible to get rid of. Well, not this time, I guess. The voters decided to get rid of yet another main character well before their time, and Gumshoe goes out with his worst performance just after Phoenix's worst performance. 13th. Phoenix Wright - And the winner of the Phoenix Wright 3 contest, and two-time champion is... wait, hold the phone... really? Really, guys? Are you sure about this? I mean, really? Phoenix ****ing Wright? 13th? Well, if you say so. Phoenix jumps off a burning bridge and dies. Bye Phoenix! 14th. Judge - Different contest, same result, the Judge goes out again just short of the top 10. You are all guilty of making this contest suck more! 15th. Larry Butz - Oh snap, I do not hear such a truth?! Larry's alibi completely collapsed with this evidence product! Good bye his life. 16th. Pearl Fey - How could be so mean to poor Pearly? I hope you all get covered in gravy. 17th. Desirée DeLite - Well look at that, one DeLite out after another. They sure do make a delightful couple. Ha, ha. Dessie had some good speed going but finally ran out of gas. 18th. Ron DeLite - Wow, Ron did pretty well, making it all the way to the top 20. Well, er, not exactly... I mean, 18th is pretty decent, but he did worse than the other 3-2 characters, so 18th is actually kind of a disappointment 19th. Terry Fawles - Terry Fawles advances to the next round! ...Uh. I told a little lie. He lost. So sad. :( 20th. Lisa Basil - Lisa almost upset Mia? This is blasphemy. This is madness! This is SuPer-Admin Restricted Data Access, please enter password to continue. 21st. Elise Deauxnim - Um, uh, I got nothing on this one. Uhh... Elise Deauxnim? More like, Elise Duke Nukem! 22nd. Winston Payne - WINSTONPAYNE'SHAIRISFLYINGOFFFF! Again. Too bad, even Rookie-Crusher Payne couldn't manage the top 20. 23rd. Judge's Brother - The Judge's Brother and his glorious playoff beard out so soon? I'm not sure how I feel about this! Oh wait, I am sure. It sucks. 24th. Maggey Byrde - Maggey's streak of bad luck continues, but that's what she deserves for being mad at Gumshoe. You don't reject Gumshoe and his weenies, you *****. :( 25th. Bikini - Oh noes, you kicked out the sexy bikini lady! Now this contest is considerably less sexy. Especially in the fall. 26th. Jean Armstrong - I only know un petit peu de Français, so I'll spare you my horrible impressions. I can't decide if Jean is hilarious or terrifying. I think he's funny. Board 8 disagrees. We are now minus one gay person, but we still have Edgeworth and Adrian! Right? ...Right? 27th. Marvin Grossberg - Poor Grossberg, now his hemorrhoids are really going to act up. He just can't keep up with the more popular attorneys. 28th. Victor Kudo - Hmmm, a perverted Japanese guy with a thing for Mia in a waitress outfit. He should've been right at home on Board 8! Great, now who will we turn to when the contest is overrun by pigeons? 29th. Valerie Hawthorne - Okay. 30th. Morgan Fey - Yet again, the first "real" character to go out, just like last contest. She survived two rounds longer this time! Wow! 31st. Glen Elg - Today wasn't his lucky day, either. I guess I really only like Glen because MC Bomber is now my Guitar Hero III band name. 32nd. Doug Swallow - Oh man, what a shocking upset! I guess you could say Doug Swallow really... is not a popular character. Fun fact: He lasted long than either of the other first-case-victims in the series. 33rd. Bruto Cadaverini - Uh-oh. You guys might wanna lay low for a while. Get out of town as soon as you can. 34th. Kane Bullard - Not much of a surprise, considering you don't even know he's dead until halfway through the case. The kind of victim that makes Cindy Stone seem like a memorable and interesting character. See also * Save My Phoenix Wright 1 Character * Save My Phoenix Wright 2 Character Category:Save My